Artie Abrams
thumb|Artie AbramsArthur "Artie" Abrams é um personagem ficticio da série Glee. Seu sonho é se tornar um dançarino, como mostra no episódio Sonhos. Quando ele tinha oito anos, estava no carro com sua mãe e o carro bateu, fazendo-o tornar-se um paraplégico. Ele namorou por um longo tempo sua amiga Tina Cohen-Chang, mas a relação acabou quando Tina se apaixonou por outro membro do Clube Glee, Mike Chang. Ele é interpretado por Kevin McHale. Personalidade A personalidade de Artie tem uma série de camadas e contradições. Ele é, a primeira vista, doce e tranqüilo, que está apenas tentando sobreviver ao ensino médio no William McKinley High School. No entanto, Artie mostra ser uma pessoa franca e surpreendente quando quer alguma coisa ou quando é provocado. Parece que, devido à sua deficiência, Artie, às vezes, deixa as pessoas lhe definirem, mas apenas os que sofrem também de algum tipo de preconceito consegue entendê-lo. Artie não se influencia pela sua cadeira de rodas e acha inconveniente quando seus amigos o olham diferente por causa disso. Quando ferido, Artie mostra-se forte o bastante para se recompor e, às vezes, tem um bravo falso que tenta salvá-lo emocionalmente e por isso, torna-se arrogante. Relações amorosas *'Tina Cohen-Chang' - eles eram amigos mesmo antes de entrarem no Clube Glee. Ao ver a placa de admissão no Clube, ambos se inscrevem e Tina ajudá-o, pois ele não alcança a placa. Após a adesão, Artie mostra uma atração por Tina. Eles namoram durante a primeira temporada, mas terminam na segunda, pois Tina apaixona-se por Mike Chang. *'Brittany Pierce' - no episódio Duets, Brittany sente uma atração por Artie e namora-o e torna-se sua pareceira no dueto, porém Artie diz que ainda ama Tina. Numa tentativa de fazer Artie esquecer Tina, Brittany leva-o para a cama e eles fazem sexo. Porém, quando Santana Lopez diz que para Brittany sexo não é nada, Artie termina com ela. No episódio The Rocky Horror Glee Show, ele tem um encontro duplo com ela, juntamente com Noah Puckerman e Santana. Músicas = Solos = * Dancing with Myself * Safety Dance * Dream a Little Dream of Me * Stronger = Solos (junto com outros membros) = Primeira temporada * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat *Gold Digger *Push It *Somebody to Love *It's My Life/Confessions Part II *Proud Mary *Lean on Me *Hair/Crazy in Love *Imagine *Jump *What It Feels Like For a Girl *U Can't Touch This *Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) Segunda temporada *Empire State of Mind *Billionaire *Time Warp *One Love (People Get Ready) *Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind *Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella Curiosidades *É único dos cinco membros originais que não foi mostrada a audição para o Clube Glee. *O estilo de se vestir de Artie é nerd/geek. *Artie é o nerd do Clube Glee *Sua primeira namorada foi Tina Cohen-Chang *Sua segunda namorada foi Brittany Pierce *Perdeu sua virgindade com Brittany Pierce *Artie sofreu um acidente de carro quando tinha oito anos, por isso é paraplégico. *Seu primeiro solo foi “Sit Down, You’re Rocking the Boat” *Toca guitarra e sempre acompanha nas músicas do Novas Direções *No episódio Never Been Kissed, ele se torna popular na escola porque torna-se amigo de Puck. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Alunos do William McKinley High School Categoria:Antigos Membros do Time de Futebol do William McKinley High School Categoria:Antigos Membros do New Directions